Hyattsville PD Personnel
(return to Hyattsville PD Home) The secret of an excellent Police Department is personnel. We are very proud of ours. Office of Accreditation The Commission on Accreditation for Law Enforcement Agencies (CALEA) awarded Hyattsville its accreditation. On February 7, 2000, after a rigorous process, the Commission on Accreditation for Law Enforcement Agencies (CALEA) awarded Hyattsville its accreditation and formally presented the Certificate of Accreditation to the Mayor and City Council. Certification is gained and held, in part, by extensive formal documentation of policies and procedures. Maintaining this documentation for accuracy is part of the ongoing work of the Office of Accreditation. School Resource Unit How CPL Rudinski went back to school and kept his job at the same time. The Hyattsville City Police Department, Prince Georges County Police Department the Prince Georges County Public School System and the Department of Justice have formed a partnership to bring uniformed police officers into the school system on a full time basis. Come Read With Me day The concept is to provide a positive law enforcement roll model for the students and a community resource to the school and community. This program has proven very beneficial to the Hyattsville City Police Department and the students, staff, and faculty of Northwestern High School. These officers are called SRO's (School Resource Officer). In the first year of the SRO program alone, patrol officers response to the school was reduced by 94.2%. School Resource Officers The SRO has joined the students, staff, and administration at the school to make an unstoppable team focused on the betterment of our community and the education, safety, and security of our young people. Grant Information The Hyattsville City Police Department applied for a grant through the Department of Justice Cops in Schools Program. The grant was awarded to the City of Hyattsville in October of 1999. The Hyattsville City Police Department placed an officer into Northwestern High School on a full time basis starting on November 8, 1999. The officer placed into Northwestern High School was selected after a competitive process within the police department. The officers in the process were required to meet the strict requirements set forth by the Hyattsville City Police Department, and pass a stringent oral board evaluation that was administered by city police officials, members of the community, and Northwestern High School Officials. The Successful Candidate was CPL. Michael Rudinski, a 15 year veteran of police service and a 4+ year veteran of the Hyattsville City Police Department. Grant Requirements * The assignment of a fully trained uniformed police officer on a full time basis to the school. * The officer will teach law-related classes at least 5 hours a week. * The officer will mentor 9th grade students. * The officer will provide a law enforcement role model. * The officer will prosecute all criminal offenses committed in his/her presence. * The officer will not replace or perform the job functions of the school investigator/counselors. The Hyattsville City Police and Northwestern High School are working together to make Hyattsville City A Good Place to Live. Office of Public Information The Office of Public Information provides press releases, copies of police reports, and coordinates media relations for the Department. Records and Communications Staff The Dispatchers are a vital link between the public and the officers. The vital and specialized support role of police communications and records in the contemporary law enforcement effort dictates the need for highly dedicated and self motivated personnel to be assigned to this key function. The employees of the records and communications division are responsible for the filtering of emergency and non-emergency calls for police, dispatching calls to police, routing phone calls to the proper departments, maintaining computer records of police activity, maintenance of police records, operating state and national data bases, parking enforcement, and greeting members of the community as they enter the Police Department. Members of the community may request copies of reports from the records and communications division. The cost for reports is: $12.00 Information needed : Case number or location, date, and time of incident. Reports are completed and reviewed within 72 hours of the incident for which they were written. Some reports (arrests, those involving juveniles etc.) may not be available for public distribution. In these cases, an edited copy of the report may be provided. The ten employees assigned to the communications and records division are part of the total police services team. They provide vital support functions while working toward the larger goals and objectives of the department. K-9 Unit The Hyattsville Police Department has one K-9 officer who handles a cross-trained German Shepard. The Department has been greatly pleased with the performance of this K-9 team. The City has found that an in-house K-9 Unit is greatly beneficial: response time to calls is reduced, and Command Staff and Supervision have greater control over the usage and actions of City K-9 Teams. Self-sufficiency, quality control and personalized service are our paramount concerns. Patrol Sergeants The Sergeants Office computer system connects to City, county, state, and national resources.